


血夜46

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [16]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜46

「沒有…獠牙？」車學沇不相信，然而麗麗確實一口咬定，李弘彬要麗麗坐在地上不要反抗，他將額頭貼上，一幕又一幕的畫面閃過腦海，當李弘彬再次抬頭之後，他對著車學沇說這件事情是真的。 

「到底是怎麼回事…」車學沇茫然的問著李弘彬，後者只能給予大概的猜測。 

「可能是有第三方的人假冒這場災難是吸血鬼挑起的。」李弘彬只能這樣給予解釋，他這番話車學沇也沒覺得不妥，讓車學沇感到頭疼的是，這個第三方竟然是人類，人類自願成為吸血鬼，就怕是路西法已經重回天庭一樣不可能，不對…也許也有跟麗麗一樣渴望力量的人們存在。 

「學沇…」金元植拍拍車學沇的肩膀，他要車學沇看看，「你看這個，是教會斗篷的材質。」金元植總覺得拿在手上的觸感熟悉，他這才想起以前幫忙老師拿斗篷也是這樣的感覺，教會的斗篷很特別，是採用防火的材質，街上是找不到這樣的衣服，畢竟成本的價格擺在那裡。 

「所以…是教會假扮成吸血鬼的模樣？他們為什麼要這樣做…」李弘彬也跟著不明所以，教會沒有理由製造這場混亂，畢竟之後出手解決的還是他們，難道是要鞏固信徒？嗯…幾乎整個城市有信仰的人都會到教會禱告，信徒可以說是數量眾多而且衷心了。 

得不到解答的人們只能先將這疑問藏在心中，他們出了地下，外頭的情況已經被教會壓制不少，只是空氣中到處飛揚的灰燼實在不怎麼讓人愉快，車學沇順手殲滅掉還想襲擊他們的抓狂者，他們躲在角落看著教會漸漸掌握這場意外的災難，放走了麗麗，在樹林之中奔跑後來到另一個都市搭往前進皇市的火車。 

從這裡到皇市需要一個晚上的時間，他們一樣買了包廂，只是這一次的包廂當中帶著床鋪，兩個人一房，金元植跟李弘彬一樣扮演著盲人的角色，韓相爀跟李在煥也以保鑣的身分順其自然的和他們同房，至於剩下的車學沇跟鄭澤運…其他四人只怕他們別太瘋狂就好。 

「澤運…你答應的。」剛關上門車學沇便黏上鄭澤運的身體，他指尖在身上遊走，經過一處又一處敏感的地方，「隨我處置…」車學沇一個大力向前推，鄭澤運站不住腳直接摔在床上，車學沇跨上床鋪，他解開鄭澤運的領帶咬在嘴裡，杏眼中的魅態是吸血鬼勾引的本能，指尖摸上胸膛是挑逗，鄭澤運深呼吸幾次還是無法壓下身體追求車學沇的行為。 

「我們夜深人靜再來行嗎？」鄭澤運沒有任憑車學沇處置，他起身將人抱在懷裡，在臉上、頸脖落下一個又一個細吻。 

「但是我現在就想要…」車學沇無法委屈自己的下身，他緊抓鄭澤運後背的衣料，語氣是魅惑還帶著可憐的哀求，鄭澤運低頭看了會，漲在褲裡的不只車學沇，自己也是。 

「乖，晚上夜深刺激。」鄭澤運轉了身直接將人放倒，車學沇只能紅著雙頰撇嘴，鄭澤運看他有些不快的樣子也是無奈，所以當鄭澤運拉下車學沇褲頭將之包袱的時候，車學沇是滿足和震驚的。 

「阿…澤運…」車學沇瞇起眼睛享受敏感處被包袱的感覺，他曲前長腿讓鄭澤運好動作，手不停摸著在下方作亂的腦袋，表情沒有一絲羞澀，滿滿的愉悅感讓鄭澤運看著也是欣喜，加快了嘴裡的速度，雖然牙關酸得不行，但是入耳的滿足呻吟倒是讓鄭澤運得已堅持下去，雙方都即將到達頂點，這時緊閉的門開啟，隨後是李在煥的嘆息入耳，丟下了去吃飯之後便離開房間。 

「你看…被在煥發現了。」鄭澤運嚥下口中因為突來的驚嚇而爆發在口中的液體，車學沇不好意思的窩在鄭澤運懷中，屬於男人的賀爾蒙充斥了整個房間，車學沇輕輕推了鄭澤運一把，他是真的不知道會有人闖入嘛！ 

「走吧！吃飯，不然又要被弘彬鄙視了。」拉起還意猶未盡的車學沇，幫忙提好褲子，照過鏡子確認兩人沒有一絲混亂的痕跡才出發前往餐廳。 

列車上的餐廳也有依照座位劃分等級，車學沇他們這種帶床的包廂是最高級，所以當他們到了餐廳之後也只有了了無幾的人，坐在特意合併起來的餐桌那處，除車學沇跟鄭澤運之外的人都已經入座準備用餐，這裡的餐點不像外頭餐廳那樣隨人點菜，已經設計好的菜單只需要等待便能呈現在桌上。 

「要酒嗎？1852年的白葡萄我們很推薦。」一位服務生手上端著一瓶白葡萄酒，幾個人是互相看了一眼之後決定喝看看，那位服務生很有禮節的幫忙所有人斟酒，直到他來到車學沇那處，李弘彬一個伸手制止了堪稱災難的行為。 

「為什麼不讓我喝…」車學沇哀怨的瞪著高腳杯裡的果汁，李弘彬嘆了氣要車學沇別想，李在煥也一樣，他贊成李弘彬的決定，這讓鄭澤運更是好奇了，抓著兩個人逼問個不停，然而他們絕口不提，因為這只會引發更大的災難。 

「一口…」車學沇苦苦哀求鄭澤運讓他啜一口，鄭澤運想想只是一口應該無所謂，然而在車學沇摸上那酒杯之前已經被李弘彬搶過去。 

「不行！一口都不行！」要鄭澤運別想再遞酒杯過去，李弘彬繼續專注在眼前的盤子，韓相爀跟金元植看著他們的反應都是一頭霧水，但是看車學沇那樣也挺可愛的於是都沒作聲只是看。 

這酒大概和了鄭澤運的口味吧！竟然將一整瓶白葡萄乾掉，然而這也算年代有些久遠的酒了，酒精的濃烈程度不在話下，因此他的臉蛋逐漸從白皙轉為粉紅，對一邊車學沇的身體也是越來越上手，從原本的牽牽小手到現在的大腿撫摸，這些看在其他人眼裡都是不快，李弘彬越看越氣，決定學鄭澤運來個醉翁之意不在酒，金元植跟韓相爀不想躺這混水，況且他們也不想要迎接明天頭痛欲裂的早晨，還是乖乖的喝無酒精飲料，眼睛就欣賞名為車學沇的風景就好，李在煥對酒沒什麼太大慾望，他就喝了一杯。 

「學沇…你好美啊…」鄭澤運露出傻笑的看著車學沇，他搬過車學沇的臉蛋，呵呵笑了兩聲之後準確的吻上紅唇，在嘴裡肆虐的小舌還帶有香檳的甜味，原本只是鄭澤運單方面進攻的深吻最後成了雙方的你情我願，李弘彬看情況不對，兩個人已經開始要脫對方的衣服，雖然吸血鬼是尊崇慾望不錯，但是車學沇還是個會看場合的人，這裡除了他們六個之外還有服務生跟一些客人，他們一開始從車學沇近來之後就用眼尾瞄著，這下他們看著車學沇染上情慾，有些臉上都浮出壞笑，李弘彬拉開兩個人，在事情鬧大之前趕緊回到他們的包廂。 

「不準！你今天跟我睡。」李弘彬拖著反抗的鄭澤運回到自己房間，誰知道鄭澤運喝醉酒就成了接吻魔一直找車學沇索吻，好在他只找車學沇，不然李弘彬肯定將剛才吃的那些法式料理全部吐出來。 

「哥今天跟我睡吧…」李在煥看著迷茫的車學沇，後者似乎喪失思考能力輕輕的點頭，任由李在煥將他帶進房，至此李在煥是驚訝的，車學沇的酒量很差，他跟李弘彬都知道，一杯就醉，但是他沒想過竟然差成這樣，只是跟喝酒的人接吻也會醉，現在的車學沇像個孩子一樣，他巴在李在煥身上不肯下來，李在煥算了下時間，還有一分鐘讓他把車學沇綁起來。 

李在煥尋找可以將車學沇行動限制住的東西，只是當他聽見背後咿咿呀呀的聲音突然用慵懶的語氣叫上自己的名字之後就知道來不及了。 

「在煥…過來！」李在煥一轉頭就看到車學沇坐在床上，他疊起雙腿勾勾手指，杏眼迷濛的看著，紅唇因為剛才的激吻而紅腫濕潤，李在煥嚥了口水遲遲不敢前進一步，「還要我去拉你嗎？」車學沇換了姿勢豁達的撐著上身，李在煥最後是雙眼一閉順了車學沇。 

「好乖，我的在煥。」車學沇看著李在煥坐在自己身邊之後掛上魅笑，他抱上李在煥的身體，二話不說的直接將人壓在床上，李在煥沒有一點防備，他只能摸著胸前那顆腦袋驚訝，然後任由車學沇的手在身體上亂摸，「在煥要嗎？」車學沇趴在李在煥身上，輕撫著李在煥的側臉，每一次車學沇喝醉都有不一樣的姿態，耍賴、撒嬌通通來，但是李在煥沒想到今天是魅惑的車學沇出現，心裡有些緊張也有著開心。 

「哥都這樣求我了怎麼拒絕？」李在煥伸手抱住車學沇的細腰，已經掀起的衣襬一角更方便李在煥侵入，指尖感受著宛如陶瓷的細緻肌膚，小麥色的身子更粉了，車學沇時不時從喉間釋出的呻吟正能挑逗李在煥的神經。 

李在煥值接翻過身，忍不了衝動直接在車學沇身上胡來，「哈啊…小力點…」車學沇縮了縮肩膀，胸前給予的挑逗實在刺激，李在煥按揉、摳壓集中攻擊那點，曲起雙腿拱起腳背，腳尖在床鋪上勾出一個又一個皺摺，兩人身上的衣服逐漸被李在煥脫去。 

車學沇其實很享受跟李在煥在床上的感覺，李在煥總是溫柔的待他，要形容的話，韓相爀就是一頭猛獸，瘋狂進攻，李弘彬則是喜歡用一些讓車學沇害羞萬分的姿勢，外加上在耳邊跟他形象不符的黃暴字眼，鄭澤運是配合著車學沇的心情來做改變，金元植是對車學沇唯命是從，所有人在床上的姿態都不盡相同，唯一不變的是車學沇對他們的反應。 

「哥會疼嗎？」李在煥的手已經來到下方，嘴也舔舐著最敏感的地方，車學沇將長腿放在李在煥肩上感受著，杏眼裡的情慾滿滿，腰肢隨著李在煥的深入淺出而晃動著。 

「哈啊…不疼…」車學沇拱起腰，差一點在李在煥的嘴裡爆發，「在煥直接進來…」車學沇舔了下唇，這不是哀求的語氣，是命令，車學沇用腳踝敲敲李在煥的後背，李在煥起身吻了車學沇，一切都是溫柔的令人沈醉，李在煥不會忘掉車學沇上半身的感覺，在吻著玩弄之時，一個貫穿成功讓車學沇發出甜膩的聲音。 

隨著列車的行進還有酒精的餘韻，車學沇這一次比起以往要求得更多，每次在第三次之後就求饒的人兒這一次竟然主動索求第四次，他跨坐在李在煥身上，下身隨著自己的步調進出，勾人的聲音在李在煥耳邊呻吟著，嗯嗯阿阿的都敲擊在李在煥的心頭，搬過那張紅了的小臉，李在煥深入那紅唇與舌尖共舞，手指眷戀的在細腰上游移，李在煥最喜歡的就是車學沇的腰線，那線條摸著很順手。 

「在、在煥…啊…咬我…」車學沇紅了眼睛看著李在煥，還想要感受到更深一步的刺激，兩人都在下一波情慾高潮的頂點，李在煥也不反對，他起身之後失去了溫柔，扶著車學沇的翹臀瘋狂撞擊，在車學沇的呻吟越來越高亢的同時，李在煥往修長的頸脖一咬，下方的收縮能完整感覺到李在煥的全部跟形狀，車學沇在兩人之間綻出白濁，拱起的腰肢還在高潮之後的餘韻當中，瞇起的杏眼有著滿足，李在煥在車學沇痙攣之後也繳械投降。 

帶著已經失魂的車學沇到衛浴空間做簡單的清潔，雖然在那時車學沇又激起體內渴求的本能，但是李在煥不答應，要是太過度明天可是會受影響的，他讓車學沇只能吸食，而車學沇像是報復一般的在李在煥大腿內側咬下，不得不說這裡真是個好地方，又疼又能差點激起李在煥的慾望。 

在酒精稍退之後的車學沇已經沈沈睡下，他天真的睡顏讓李在煥不忍閉上眼睛，播了額前亂掉的髮絲，車學沇無意識的嗚咽了聲，隨後緊抱著李在煥的手臂，感覺到體溫之後皺緊的眉頭才慢慢鬆開，李在煥輕笑，隨後也不知不覺的沈入夢中。 

隔日的早晨在車學沇那間房宛如不存在一樣，李在煥在感覺到一點陽光之後便將兩人蓋著的棉被拉到頭頂，為的是車學沇更好的睡眠品質，他們熟睡到連鄭澤運進房了也都不曉得。 

「真是…這麼大意被襲擊怎麼辦？」鄭澤運無語的站在床邊看兩個昏睡過去的人，他微微掀開被子的一角，車學沇跟李在煥睡得香甜，看了他們的睡顏鄭澤運也不忍心打擾，反正到達目的地還有幾個小時的時間，鄭澤運也就在另一張床上坐著看書打發時間。 

車窗的太陽漸漸升高，鄭澤運看書看得累了眼睛也有些發酸，昨晚喝的酒太多導致他產生記憶的斷片，一醒來就看見李弘彬光裸的睡在自己身邊，自己的身子也同樣裸露，他大動作的摔下床，這樣的動靜也驚擾了熟睡的人兒，李弘彬揉揉眼睛看著鄭澤運，他驚慌失措的看著自己跟李弘彬，嘴裡支支吾吾的，李弘彬抱著枕頭趴在床上，他羞澀的將那張好看的臉蛋塞進枕頭，「昨晚你好厲害…都差點支撐不住了…」待李弘彬說完鄭澤運便震驚的跑出房間之外，連身上衣服都忘記穿，因為鄭澤運的驚叫韓相爀可以是瞬間起身，他開門看著鄭澤運，還以為這哥多了裸奔的壞習慣。 

鄭澤運看見韓相爀像是找到救星一樣，他跟韓相爀說了大概，然而韓相爀只是搖搖頭，他跟金元植早早就睡了，鄭澤運跟李弘彬發生了什麼自然是不曉得，這時韓相爀撇見趴在地上淡定看著一切的黑毛，他上前詢問才將李弘彬的謊言戳破，李弘彬笑倒在床上踢腿，酒窩一點也不避諱的出來見人，之後鄭澤運知道原來昨晚自己吐在他們兩人身上，李弘彬先是厭惡的將兩人洗乾淨之後懶癌爆發，不想穿衣服直接躺床了。 

時間又回到現在，鄭澤運在闔上手中的小說之後假寐，在迷濛之間感覺到肩膀的觸感，張開眼睛李在煥已經醒了，「哥你叫學沇哥起床吧！我要回房間梳洗了。」說完李在煥便打著呵欠離開。 

鄭澤運伸了懶腰，一點也沒有介意李在煥身上明顯的吻痕，鄭澤運依照李在煥說的做到床邊搖搖還不省人事的車學沇，「起來，等會要下車了。」溫柔的在車學沇耳邊說著，鄭澤運能感覺到床上的人慢慢轉醒，他直接掀開棉被，車學沇在照到陽光的瞬間皺緊眉頭央求鄭澤運將被子還給他。 

「會曬黑的啦！」車學沇可憐巴巴的望著鄭澤運，伸手就要搶走鄭澤運手中的棉被，老實說鄭澤運也覺得好笑，車學沇竟然不是沒有睡飽而是害怕曬黑，他放下手中的棉被將那副過於性感的身子覆蓋，只露了兩隻眼睛在外頭，還帶著迷濛的表情看著鄭澤運。 

「澤運…昨晚在煥好棒。」車學沇無意識的誇讚李在煥昨晚的雄風，鄭澤運對於眼前這有時候缺了五條筋的愛人實在沒轍，他抓起車學沇的細腕直接將人從床上拉進懷裡，吻了紅唇低聲的說著。 

「你在床上誇讚另一個男人是要我也親身示範嗎？」說完開始在車學沇身上細吻，車學沇被鄭澤運吻得直直閃躲，他輕推了鄭澤運的胸膛頻頻嬌嗔，似乎是很享受在這個兩人的早晨。 

「不要。」車學沇輕笑的推開鄭澤運吻上胸前的腦袋，昨天李在煥一直搓揉的地方還紅腫誘人，敏感的感覺還沒完全消下，「你們各有各的好我都喜歡。」說完吻上了鄭澤運還在胸前肆虐的頂頭，寵愛的神情不難看見，這時車學沇伸手抱住鄭澤運的脖子，他以撒嬌的語氣對鄭澤運央求，「幫我換衣服。」嘟嘴的模樣煞是可愛，鄭澤運嘆了口氣失笑。 

「還真是贏不過你。」抱著眼前的美人幫忙他換上乾淨的衣物。 

隨著時間的流逝，皇市很快就到了，他們下了車才知道這是個什麼樣過分繁華的地方，街道上盡是貴族的穿搭打扮，他們每人皆以馬車代步，幾個人身邊還有著西裝筆挺的管家服侍，全身上下都是用錢堆起來的行頭，女孩臉上的胭脂水粉也是高級，跟克爾諾茲那種鄉下地方在使用的品質完全不同，人們看著也沒有那麼粗曠，各個彬彬有禮、容貌姣好，但是還是比不上車學沇一行人過於出眾的外貌。 

幾個人帶著白毛跟黑毛，沒有人敢上前攀談，就是躲在不遠處觀看，鄭澤運倒是覺得輕鬆，還給了兩傢伙小零食吃，黑毛一開始還一副嫌棄的模樣，似乎是對鄭澤運把他當成狗來看感到不快，而白毛……歡脫的吃完還搖搖尾巴討著要。 

租了一輛馬車，那馬夫對於這群人是一點也看不上眼，身價沒有皇市居民來得高檔，感覺就是拿不出錢的土包子，他承認是有看上金元植跟李弘彬手上牽著的狼隻，除了塊頭大有活力之外，銀白色的那隻毛色非常美，黑色的那隻雖然顏色上差強人意，但是在陽光下閃閃發光的模樣實在招人眼球。 

「到了。」看在那兩匹還有一些身價的狼上，馬夫還是不情願的接下案子，他依照車學沇的話將他們帶到都市中央，內心還不斷祈禱別遇見熟人，不然肯定笑他車上載了幾個土包子逛大街，車學沇讓馬夫在一家高檔服飾店停下，那人也如實照做，還想著總算擺脫這組窮人時車學沇卻要他待在原地等他們出來。 

「會加錢的。」車學沇勾了微笑，馬夫差點為了那笑容失去理智讓這段旅程的費用變成免費，但是想到未來的生活還是在關鍵時刻閉上嘴巴。 

「哎…算我好心告訴你們，這裡的東西你們買不起的，省省吧！」馬夫擺擺手讓他們放棄購物的想法，可沒人理會的繼續往店裡走，「幾個土包子還想打扮成天鵝，別等會哭著出來求我沒告訴你們。」這句話當然是說得小小聲，然而幾個吸血鬼的耳朵就是那麽靈，車學沇停下腳步，他走上車伕台，那人一時之間也忘記阻擋車學沇上來。 

「別小看人啊？」車學沇拉起馬伕的領帶將兩人距離拉近，車學沇挨在馬伕身邊伸手從口袋裡拿出現鈔，一個動作就將那些白花花的鈔票打在馬伕臉上，「預付金。」說完又下了臺子勾住鄭澤運的手臂。 

「學沇哥，何必給他錢呢？不過是看不起人的傻子，直接催眠就好了啊？」李在煥有些不能諒解，皇市果然經過這麼多年還是沒變，自以為有錢有勢的還是看不起那些外縣市過來的人們，更不用說是鄰近山區的貧民窟了。 

「怎麼說也是載我們的人，應該給的報酬還是要給，不然…」車學沇離開鄭澤運的臂膀搭上李在煥的肩，「這不是跟你口中看不起人的傻子一樣了嗎？」說完便吻在李在煥的唇上，「你的心很亂，放平靜點。」將李在煥抱緊，車學沇溫柔的甜蜜嗓音在李在煥耳邊響起，他拍拍李在煥的後腦用兩人才聽得見的聲音說著，「昨晚也讓你放縱一次了，壓力應該減了不少。」 

李在煥紅著臉想起昨晚車學沇的放浪，柔軟的身段、在自己身下的呻吟，不停索取的模樣，想著竟又差點充血，李在煥晃晃腦袋掙脫車學沇的懷抱到一旁挑衣服，不然就真的無處發洩憋著更痛苦了。 

「這給你，還有這個。」鄭澤運從一邊將手上的衣服塞進車學沇的懷裡，他攬著車學沇的腰一同進入更衣室，「穿上。」 

車學沇是不反對換上，他微微抬頭看著鄭澤運，臉上盡是戲謔的表情，「你要看我換？」見鄭澤運點點頭車學沇只是勾笑，他開始脫去身上的衣服，用極度挑逗的方式。 

「你一定要這樣脫嗎？」鄭澤運實在無語，眼前這人怎麼無時無刻都在勾引人，他拉住車學沇的手腕停下手上的動作，車學沇用眼尾瞄著鄭澤運，沒有因為這樣而罷手，他拉下衣料，小麥色的肌膚就暴露在空氣中。 

「你興奮了。」車學沇笑著摸上鄭澤運下方明顯的反應，窩在懷裡細細吻著鄭澤運的頸脖，隨後貼著鄭澤運的身體開始解皮帶，他杏眼盯著鄭澤運不放，雙手時不時的碰觸到鄭澤運到腿根，在長褲落地之後的纖細長腿引人矚目，鄭澤運的大掌摸上那腿，他的衝動將車學沇壓在身後的鏡子上，兩人開始忘情的擁吻。 

「兩位…夠了喔！」李弘彬對著眼前的布簾喊道，要不是韓相爀跟金元植支開老闆的注意力，不然早就起疑為什麼那兩人進去那麽久還沒出來了。 

「被發現了。」車學沇笑著重新穿回自己的衣服，他將鄭澤運給的衣服還給他，說了自己不需要之後就到外頭幫忙挑選衣服去了。 

出到外頭，那名馬伕已經等得有些不耐，只是看見他們大包小包的從店家走出來之後不敢在怠慢，態度一百八十度大轉變，「接著要去哪裡呢？客人。」馬伕的語氣柔和許多，臉上的笑容也增加不少這看在李弘彬眼裡就跟以前見錢眼開的小廝一樣，令人不悅。 

「哼！虛偽。」這話說的音量正好能讓馬伕聽見，馬伕也無法反駁，只能低下頭繼續將這幫人帶往指定的地點。 

先到達下榻的旅館換上衣服，他們又租了一輛更高級的馬車，金元植跟李弘彬已經將眼前的布條拿下，白毛跟黑毛也跟著一同前往。 

「學沇跟弘彬不用正裝嗎？」金元植看著他們還是穿著自己的衣服感到好奇，聽到金元植的疑問之後兩個人同時搖頭，說了自有他們的辦法，在行駛約30分鐘之後，幾個人來到皇宮前院，華麗的大門還有盛裝打扮的人們車學沇看了之後勾唇，那不是愉快的表情，完完全全的鄙視跟不耐，這裡的人有人類也有吸血鬼。 

「沒想到還有那麽多…」看來是不滿意吸血鬼殘留的數量，鄭澤運摟著車學沇的窄肩要他放鬆，畢竟不是所有事情都能事事順心，「我知道，只是還是不高興。」車學沇拍拍鄭澤運在肩上的那隻手，接著帶所有人來到旁邊的花園，花園內有很多盛開的花，照理來說會覺得漂亮的，然而看在鄭澤運眼中卻不如迷霧枯萎的後花園。 

「在這裡等著。」說完就帶著李弘彬離開這裡，在經過約5分鐘左右，兩人各帶著一位女人過來，她們都摟著臂膀，有說有笑的模樣…看在鄭澤運眼中是滿滿的吃味。 

他們四人在不遠處的地方停下腳步，那兩個女人顯然是被迷住心智去了，在車學沇跟李弘彬抱住她們時一點都沒有反抗，在鄭澤運氣炸即將衝出去之前，夜晚中綻放的紅色讓鄭澤運停下動作，緊接著就是李弘彬跟車學沇無力得倒在地上，那兩女人再一次張了眼睛之後就往他們待著的地方過來，「能幫忙一下嗎？」雖然不是熟悉的聲音，但明顯是車學沇的語氣，他讓韓相爀跟李在煥將他們兩的身體安置在這裡，「元植就拜託你守著了，你有透視眼可以清楚掌握我們的狀況。」 

金元植點點頭，跟黑毛一起待在外面看守脆弱的兩個身體，紫色的眸子發出微微亮光，從這處的牆壁可以明顯看見裡頭宛如派對的大廳，裡頭的人手上都拿著小盤子享用主辦人招待的餐點，還有一些是拿著香檳到處攀談交流感情，在金元植看著之時，肩膀上傳來異樣的觸感，他收了能力一看，車學沇的小白鳥信使就坐在他肩上。 

「有危險隨時跟我說喔！」小白鳥張了嘴發出的明顯是車學沇的聲音，金元植看那白鳥露出寵溺的微笑，伸出手指算是代替車學沇揉揉小白鳥的腦袋，小白鳥鼓起雙頰，小翅膀抱著金元植的手指，他有些不滿的抗議，「不可以逞強喔！」 

「我知道…會小心安全的。」對於這樣簡單的問候跟關心就讓金元植內心暖意不止，看來是真的泛上車學沇這癌了，還是末期的那種，「你也小心，要知道我們都不能失去你。」這是真心話，屋子裡的人沒有一個可以接受車學沇的意外，聽見對方傳來的笑聲，答應了承諾，金元植也覺得寬心許多，他望著因為光害而缺少星光的夜空，新月的夜晚…是一個事情的結束還是開端呢？


End file.
